In a typical wireless triple play service, a satellite receiver is used for the reception of one-way digital broadcast video from a satellite content provider and a broadband modem is used to support wired broadband internet access with an Internet Service Provider (ISP) as well as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) services with a VoIP service provider. Triple play service refers to services that provide video, voice, and data simultaneously. Existing triple play services using satellite broadcast digital video requires the use of a satellite dish to receive satellite video feeds and an independent wired broadband connection to support data and voice services. The two disjoint methods require different technicians to install different types of wiring and access equipment within a household to use this type of disjoint triple play services.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing integrated wireless triple play services in communication networks.